Finally Home
by Gooieduck1224
Summary: Loki has been defeated, and brought back to Asgard, So now whats going to happen with him? How do you punish the unrepentant? Ahaha, getting better at summaries? NO. Whatever
1. Chapter 1

...Haha. Goodness, saw the Avengers movie today, loved it to pieces, and I'm riding home and this is what pops into my head. Where is my mind. Oh, right, over in that gutter...

Anyways, terribly sorry Loki, I really do love you. I dunno, feels like I made you pretty OOC. Everyone else, enjoy. Didn't turn out quite how I imagined it, but I suppose that's life.

It hurt, but that was to be expected from this sort of thing.

Loki found himself surprisingly introspective, despite the frantic pumping of his brothers hips against his own. Every thrust ground him forward, only to be yanked back. There was no grip to be found on the smoothed stone floor jolting beneath him, so the only purchase was Thor's hands clamped upon his hips. _Those will bruise by tomorrow._

It wasn't Thors fault, of course. He would never do something so beneath his angelic personality, so foul as fucking his own brother, on his own volition. But if he was ordered to do it, then by all means, of course. Their father, (_His stepfather, right_) had ordered this as his punishment, right after Thor had returned from some ridiculous meal with his new team. Pain would not faze him, nor imprisonment, but perhaps humiliation would do the trick, and shame him into repentance.

It wouldn't. He swore it to himself. Loki _had_ seen this happen before. Thor too. This was an archaic tradition, a practise put into use many times on numerous battlefields, in both Asgard and on Earth. An easy way to display just how defeated an enemy really was.

He never thought it would happen to him though. But not like it was something he couldn't handle. Somehow, he still had to hate it. If it had merely been brutal, and painful, just a violent act, he could have tuned it out easily. It was the small flashes of gentleness that threw him off. The way Thor rubbed his hands up his spine and back was maddeningly tender, and the sparks of pleasure that erupted when he purposely thrust just right inside him were slowly making Loki forget the pain, and come undone. He hated how Thor spread his quaking thighs wider, and went even deeper within him. Hated how as he sped up he leaned forward and pressed his annoyingly well built chest flush against his back. And he _loathed_ how those damned hands smoothed up his ribs and pushed against his chest, rubbing his nipples flatly, making him gasp at the tiny sparks of pleasure despite himself.

"B-Brother..." Thor whispered into his ear, making a slight shiver pass down Loki's spine.

"What?" Loki thanked all the God's he knew (All of which were somehow involved in this, hells bells) that his voice, although low, was not cracking. "I'm terribly sorry those aren't breasts, but there is not really anything I can do about that, so if you don't like it, don't bother touching them."

A throaty chuckle brushed air across his face, and he turned his head away from it. "That is not of any true concern to me."

One of the hands began a slow trek down his torso, and eventually wound up around his dick. He was vaguely surprised that Thor would think to find the courtesy of bringing him, the prisoner, off. But _damn, _why did it actually have to feel good? He knew he was panting now, and judging by the pool of saliva accumulating under him, drooling as well. How unsightly coming from a God like him. The cell floor was polished almost like a mirror, and from his kneeling position he could see how truly shameful he looked, splayed open beneath his brother, taking his sentence like a good little whore. Was this truly all that had come from his glorious plans? What he could expect for the rest of his life? He felt the tears rising, and he despised those as well. Always, he always ended up wet eyed like a woman around Thor, how utterly embarrassing.

"Loki, Loki, _Loki_." Thor was panting it like a mantra from above him. His fingers twitched and jerked around his member, thumb sliding over the head as he pumped. "Loki, Loki..."

"What?" He practically sobbed, thrashing slightly beneath the tight cage of the others body. "Just shut up and finish this! What do you want from me?"

Those arms wrapped around him tightened, and hoisted him up as Thor sat back and leaned against the prison door. Gravity pushed him even farther down onto his brother, and he cried out at the swift pulsing thrusts going up into him.

"You never understood, Loki." Even through his grunts and breaths, a smile could be heard in Thor's voice. "I don't want anything from you." He couldn't move as Thor's strong limbs enveloped him, his legs pushed impossibly wider by Thor's bent knees. He could feel his chin on his shoulder, despite the barrage of overwhelming sensations washing through him from the pounding he was receiving.

"I'm just so glad you've come home to me."

_God. Damn._

Of all the things to push him over the edge. Loki supposed that cracking wail he heard was coming from him, but he was past caring now. The waves of his orgasm crashed down around him, so violent he nearly passed out. There was come on his stomach, and the floor. Searing heat exploded inside him as Thor released with a choked roar behind him. He wished it would end, soon, but last forever at the same time. How complicated.

He realised, wearily, long after Thor had cleaned him off and placed him on his thin, hard bed, that it wasn't really hate he was feeling. That stupid earth saying about a thin line between love and hate was really quite accurate. He shivered and blushed at the feeling of Thor's seed still inside him, and miserably found he was planning new ways to be punished once again. How pathetic . Perhaps deep inside, he was some sort of masochist. Always begging for new ways for those around him to defeat him. As he drifted into sleep, the realization that he was grateful for being brought home brought a small smile to his face. His rest was even, the best he'd had for a long, long time.


	2. Chapter 2

Okaaaaay. So this came out a bit more comic relief then i had planned. And please, i don't consider Thor stupid, he's just...a little slower. A tiny bit.

Thor's footstep's echoed louder and louder as he marched down the prison hall. Since Loki fell asleep, he figured now would be a good time to report the punishment duly carried out to his father. Though whether it was a success or failure would have to be figured out by someone else.

Thor did not consider himself stupid. It was just his knowledge was more...limited, perhaps even outdated, then others. The "science" Hulk and Iron Man conducted was interesting, but rather hard to understand. The clever ways Loki could twist and fashion words to his advantage was also out of reach. Most of the time, when he wanted to reach some sort of conclusion, he made a nice little list in his mind, so:

What he and Loki had just done felt good.

Since Loki and he weren't actually brothers, it was also lawful.

Loki would be in Asgard for a very long time from now on, thus

The same event would probably happen again. Thor found he was pleased with that idea. Now the only thing left to do was to confirm what would happen with father. Satisfied with his thoughts on the matter, Thor now focused on how truly annoying the sound of his footsteps was. Stone floor and metal boots made a terrible ringing noise. Stepping lighter was completely impossible, so he puzzled on how to get his father to cover the entire area with rugs for the rest of his walk to the throne room.

Thor bowed before Odin. "Father, I have exacted your punishment on the traitor Loki."

"Ah, yes, very good, my boy." Odin felt uncomfortable in numerous ways, most of which involved how bluntly his son always put things. It wasn't as if he could fix his leaden tongue, but still, some court etiquette must have found its way through the thick skull of that lovable son of his. "But you don't have to call him traitor; he is your brother still after all."

Thor stilled, and looked up at his father with a rare unreadable expression. "But...he isn't really, is he father?"

Odin frowned thoughtfully at his son. "And what makes you think that?"

"I have always felt it, slightly, father." Thor racked his brains to try to find words for an answer. "We are...different, my king. Too different in all ways to be blood kin."

"Yes, my boy, you are of different blood. Different race even." Odin smiled and clapped his hand upon Thor's shoulder. "But you are family through bonds of love."

"Oh." Odin almost heard...disappointment in Thor's voice. Thor's feet shuffled in a seldom seen display of hesitancy. "What does that mean for Loki's...continued punishment, father?"

Oh. _Oh._Well this was certainly an unforeseen development. Odin hid his slight embarrassment quite well behind a tired grimace. "Well, considering his state...within our family, we certainly cannot keep him locked up forever. Nor can we allow him to roam free, chaos blooming behind him as he goes." Odin stood, feeling too old for the exertions of the young. If only Thor's mother were still around, she could have handled this. Feelings were definitely not his strong suit. "Here is my decree. When you are not busy with the Avengers, nor busy with affairs here, you shall be Loki's caretaker. Do not feel pressured to constantly watch over him; just...Try to make sure he doesn't get into any considerable mischief. Does that sound fit to you, my son?"

Thor puzzled over this idea in the best way he could;

He liked spending time with Loki

Him and Loki might be happy together once again

Opportunities for more of... 'that' might occur, thus

"Yes, father." He grinned broadly up to Odin. "I will follow thy commands till the end of the age."

Odin sat, smiling as he watched Thor's cloak swirl behind him as he stomped off excitedly. Just like a child with a ball, he though amusedly, then decided he was long due for a good nap.

Second chapter! I have no idea how Norse people would actually react to homosexual love, so Odin is accepting. Deal w/ it. And yeah, who the heck was Thor's mom? Is she, like, dead? Geez. More Chapters will be coming after this!


	3. Self Deprecation ahead

This is a notice of apology; I guess you could call it. I'm most likely not going to be continuing this story. I've been ghastly sick for a while now, and with school getting FREAKING HARD I've concluded that this story has...conluded. Sorry I'm such a douche-cookie who goes against what they say, thank you to everyone who's read this, and...yeah. Perhaps if I get new inspiration someday...I dunno, I'd rather stop then start pumping out crap. But I've honestly lost where I was going with this. Thus, goodnight, sweet Thoki fic-y thing, and adieu, for a long while, fanfiction.


End file.
